


Pheromone

by Ashida



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager, don't look at me, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds there are occasions when Levi likes it dirty, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromone

**Author's Note:**

> *hides under a rock in shame*

Eren wasn’t a nervous person; you could place him in the middle of a horde of man-eating titans and he would be blood thirsty, or on the floor of the military court with rich men and merchants sneering down at him and he would be angry, you could put him in front of graves of the fallen and he would be distraught.

 

Feeling nervous used to be foreign concept to Eren Jaeger, that was until he met Captain Levi, until he was sure of their feelings for each other that grew over the years, until they agreed they had this messed up sort of thing between them that bound them tighter and closer together after each bloody battle, each time they lost comrades only to come back inside the walls with the other at their side every single time.

 

The titan shifter was pretty sure their… relationship was as solid as both their iron wills to live and to win; until the latest trip outside the walls, which they’d come back from not even an hour ago. It was a good excursion, they didn’t gain much, but they didn’t lose much either, and a trip like that would always be considered successful in the Survey Corps books.

 

Eren got to let off some much-needed steam, he got to show off the results of his hard years of training, not as a titan shifter but as a member of the Survey Corps, that was what made it one of the _best_ expeditions for the teal eyed 18 year old.

 

The entire expedition force met in the crux of the mission to find more natural resources, most were on foot when an abhorrent leading a swathe of titans broke the horizon with astonishing speed.

 

At this point, Levi trusted Eren enough to make his own choices about when to shift and when not to, he’d learnt the lesson the hardest way of all, after all.

Eren swung up onto his horse with no hesitation after Levi gave him the nod, no nerves and no fear, he urged his horse towards the titans with all the intention of shifting.

As he got closer and began to evaluate his surroundings, judging where he would meet them and which one would go down first, taking in the line of trees that would easily support 3DMG only moments before he would clash with them, his plan changed; he didn’t need to shift at all.

 

With distance closing and Levi and his squad riding in the distance behind him for support, Eren directed his mount towards the line of trees and was airborne within moments of his snap decision.

 

He looped behind the trees and back around just as the titans made it passed the tree line, his next anchor point was in the neck of a titan, followed by its nape being sliced perfectly, with its fall Eren unleashed a roar, and he let his caged rage come out, he might not have shifted physically, but he still had the animosity to show for it.

 

Eren took down the six titans threatening his comrades, and felt triumph fill his bones, fill him to bursting as the last one fell and began its disintegration underneath his feet. He wasn’t a titan, but he could still roar like one, feeling their bodies break down, hearing them fall, spilling their blood, eradication. A high like to other.

 

When he came to, his squad was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise, but veterans in the Corps were no longer weary of him, so it quickly turned to hoots and claps on the back.

 

His Captain on the other hand, simply told him to get back on his horse and get back in formation since they had what they needed and were heading back.

 

Levi gave him the cold shoulder the entire ride back to headquarters. He didn’t look in Eren’s direction once, and he rode his horse away every time the young soldier came near.

 

Hence currently, a rightfully nervous and confused Eren was brushing down Levi’s and his own horse, he was weary, and scared if he was honest. Was Levi mad because he’d done something unexpected on his own or?

Most of all he was dirty, normally he’d go bathe before going back to the rooms he shared with Levi, but after dismounting, the raven haired soldier told him to come back to their rooms immediately after seeing to their mounts, he said it with the face of the Captain, and not the face of the Levi that always spoke to him once they made it back within the walls alive.

 

Yeah, he was fucking nervous alright. He took his tasks slow, coming up with a million and one valid reasons Levi could be mad enough to warrant ignoring him, all stupid reasons, but with Eren’s mind taking a rapid spiral toward dread, all the reasons made perfect sense in his head.

 

All to soon, he was finished, the last person in the stables to leave, his steps were heavy with the weight of trepidation as he walked. The door to his quarters with Levi loomed, and anxiety pooled in his gut with each hesitant stride. This felt wrong, wrong because he was dirty, wrong because all these emotions were foreign, and wrong because he hated feeling this way, he hated feeling unsure, he had no idea what was going to happen on the other side of that door.

 

Maybe Levi didn’t trust him that much after all.

 

Levi would be even more mad if he faced him this way however, faced him with nerves and down shot eyes rather than his usual determination and resolve. So he took a shaky breath, let it harden whatever steel he still had left in him at this point, and opened the door.

 

Eren went from confused; to utterly terrified as Levi strode over to him from his perch against the desk, the ends of his cravat hung loose along side his unbuttoned shirt, and he had a harsh expression on his face, looking at Eren like he were prey and Levi was going for the kill.

 

Frozen, his pulse began to race, sweat prickled his hairline and his breathing stopped, Eren was trapped against the all as Levi approached as if _he_ were the hunter. This was bad.

 

“L-Levi, wha-”

 

The taller young man was cut off as the Captain’s last steps brought them awfully close together, and shorter though he was, Levi loomed before him. The room darkened with a mixture of feelings Eren couldn’t place, and it wasn’t until this close up that Eren realized his Captain’s breathing was slightly ragged, this close, the look in his eyes was - oh. Oh! He wanted to play _that_ game?!

 

Now, he was just plain bewildered.

 

A still _dirty,_ strong hand marred with scars and callouses that Eren admired threaded itself in his collar, and was used as the lever to yank the dumbstruck titan shifter down to Levi’s level. All Eren could do was stare back at the cinereous pair of eyes eating him, inches away. He still had no fucking clue what was going on, really. Levi was still dirty, and Eren actually couldn’t fathom the thought.

“Nervous, Eren?” Levi all but purred like the feline predator his aura was currently embodying. “Where did the dependable man go that slays titans like bugs, mm?”

The other firm, possessive hand caressed his neck, soft, too soft, a ghost touch that traveled, until suddenly it found itself buried in the nape of Eren’s grimy hair with a grip that stung.

 

“I’m still dirty, Le-”

 

“Don’t care.” The smooth drawl interrupted moments before the Captain took his rightful control and smashed their lips together with bruising force. Eren tried to pull away, he wanted to sort things out, wanted to know if his fears were warranted, but he was rewarded with a growl from deep in Levi’s chest and a sharp bite on his bottom lip. The Captain had _actually_ lost it.

 

Levi was overwhelming, hungry, _starving_ and he was going to eat Eren alive. He consumed Eren’s earlier thoughts with his tongue, giving him hot, open-mouthed kisses that let their heavy breathing fill the silence.

Just as Eren was getting into it - because who didn’t when it was Levi- the man ripped his head back with barely restrained violence, and fuck, he loved it when Levi was rough. A needy whine echoed up his throat as Levi bared his neck.

“Does it excite you when you kill titans, Eren?” came the moist whisper against the shell of his air, it raised goose bumps on his skin that traveled right down his spine and he shuddered at the words that oozed lust, and want, and everything that Eren ever wanted to hear from Levi.

Levi wanted _him_ , and it was something he could still never quite get over.

“It excites me to _watch_ you kill titans, Eren. It excites me so fucking much.” Barely a whisper, but it was roaring thunder in the young man’s ears, and after that all he could hear was his own pounding heart.

“So… you aren’t mad?” from somewhere deep within, his sensible side still seemed to speak.

“Mm? Mad? Oh no, Eren. No, I had to ignore you for the ride home, or it would have been me who wouldn’t be able to control myself.” That hot breath tickled his skin, raising the hairs on his neck and the heat in his gut as it hovered above his jugular, so dangerous and threatening, everything Eren loved about Levi.

 

Yeah, Eren might have been trapped, cornered, Levi might be exposing his neck with his forceful hold on him, and he might be a lot scary right now, but at this point he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. As long as Levi wasn’t mad and that _this_ was actually happening.

“You have no idea what it does to me, Eren. Watching you spin through the air to slice those titans to pieces.” There was nothing, nothing but Levi’s voice as it rolled off his tongue and right into Eren’s raging blood stream, that pair of lips threatened to render him into nothing but a needy mess.

“Taking advantage of that vulnerable spot on their neck, you like it, don’t you?”

Teeth, Levi’s sharp, menacing teeth scraped across his pulse, gentle at first, controlled, leashed, that was until Eren shut his eyes and groaned long and low. He downright _moaned_ when the bite became something more in response to his noises, harder, greedy and sharp with unadulterated _need._

“You like it. Mmm good, because so do I.” Levi pulled back and smirked at him. That smirk normally pissed Eren the hell off, but now all he could do was chase Levi with his lips, hoping for more, wanting more.

 

A flurry of kisses and flying clothing led them to the bed, all Levi still had on was the cravat draped across his neck when he pulled back once the backs of Eren’s calves hit the edge of the bedframe. The titan shifter couldn’t care less about the day’s previous events anymore, Levi was taking up every inch of spare thought he had.

“The way you watch them fall with glee in your eyes, Eren.”

And then it was Eren who was falling, falling with a rush of air to land on the mattress, and there was excitement in Levi’s eyes instead.

He shuffled back quickly against the headboard eyes trained on Levi as he followed him on his knees, his dick hard and dripping as it stood erect, the erotic sight doomed Eren.

 

This pressure between them was building fast, both sweating, panting, muscles taut with self-control. Eren reached down to stroke his himself as Levi straddled his thighs, but his hand was slammed viciously against bed head with a warning rumble, a hard grip brought his other hand up to the same place, and face to face with Levi as he leant over top of him.

 

Before Eren could even gauge what was going on, Levi had already bound his wrists to the steel bars of the bedhead with his - holy shit - with his cravat!

 

With his breath stuck somewhere between ohmygod and no fucking way, he looked back at Levi, who leant back in now naked glory, staring down at him, engulfing every inch of his body with those burnishing grey eyes.

“Are you getting it now, brat? All I could think about was the way the blood evaporated off your face, the way your green eyes blazed when they went down one after the other, fuck cleaning, fuck paperwork, show me those eyes again, Eren. Show me how much you want to kill them all.”

“Fffuck, Levi.” Eren breathed, because the smaller but stronger man rocked his hips over Eren’s, teasing him with sensation as his hard flesh slid between the cleft of Levi’s ass at an agonizing pace.

The Captain wasn’t playing fair, he kept rocking those pale hips, and all Eren wanted to do was grab hold and slam upwards, yet all Levi was doing moving slow, sensual, winding Eren up tighter than a coil on purpose.

His hands tugged against their fabric captor without success, Levi kept rolling those hips, and Eren was forced to watch as the muscles of his Captain’s stomach flexed underneath his battle-scarred skin with each movement. Just fuck.

“That’s a nice look on your face, you want to lose it don’t you? To break free from your bindings and control me? Just like you did to those titans, but you’ll have to try harder than that.” All the while his Captain was speaking, Eren drunk in the sight of the man stroking himself, slow, measured strokes from base to tip at the same excruciating pace as what those hips were rolling.

Fuck, it was hot, Levi was hot, Eren’s body was hot, and he knew the last addled man on top of him was only beginning. Levi was testing him, challenging him, _daring_ him to snap and break free, the game was only just starting.

 

Eren didn’t know how long he lay bound on his back, he couldn’t comprehend time, because Levi was doing things to him, kissing, sucking, biting, whispering dirty sweet nothings in his ear, ‘ _Do it Eren’ ‘Lose control, go crazy, show me.’ ‘You know you want to.’_ He would bring him to close to the edge, with sloppy strokes and teasing licks before he would back off much to Eren’s whining protest, gaze down at Eren with his sweat slicked, heaving chest and dare him again to try and take control from Levi.

The worst thing of all? Levi’s scent. He could smell him, his sweat mixed with earthen smells of dirt and hard work, musky, heady and oh so fucking hypnotizing, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d smelt Levi so dirty. He liked a dirty Levi, a lot.

 

“Levi, untie me.” he almost snarled, but he couldn’t give Levi that satisfaction yet. He could see the other man’s pupils were blown with just as much arousal as what Eren was feeling.

“You’ll have to escape yourself, or you’ll never get what you want.” Levi rocked his hips once more in accentuation, his overcast orbs locked on Eren’s.

 

Just when Eren wasn’t sure how much he could take, Levi did the near unthinkable, he trailed his fingers up Eren’s slick body, walking a path with two fingers on a Sunday stroll up to his mouth and forced said fingers in between his lips.

“Suck.” Came the terse command, determined to play along with Levi as long as he could, Eren put on a show for his Captain. He lavished those fingers, moaning as he swirled his tongue around the digits, the same movements he used on Levi’s dick that made the man’s back arc towards the ceiling on many occasions.

“Enough.” That voice was raspy now, breathless.

 

Now, the unthinkable came in, and Eren knew Levi had won this round. The panting mess that was Levi knelt before him, high on his knees and reached around with the fingers that Eren was moments before giving attention to.

The fabric of that fucking cravat turned out to be a lot more durable and strong than it deserved credit for, because all Eren could do was struggle and observe as Levi finger fucked himself, beckoning Eren with his cool gaze. An invitation, if not for that damn cravat.

“Leviii.” Eren growled this time, because he’d been pushed far too much to endure this. He wanted Levi, and now, 5 minutes ago, an hour ago, yet Levi was taking pleasure from his fingers and not Eren, he couldn’t stand it.

His smell, his touches, his kisses, all ammunition for him to snap, he was about to any second now. Which is exactly what Levi wanted.

“What is it, Eren? Looking at me with those eyes-”

The raven-haired man’s drawl was cut off by the sound of tearing fabric; the cravat and Eren’s control went simultaneously.

 

With a snarl he surged forward, and in that instant Levi’s eyes sparkled with victory before he was dumped on the mattress in a twist of movement.

“Do it, Eren!” came the hiss. “Take me down, tear me apart. Do it!” Here was humanity’s strongest, chanting for Eren to fuck him into the mattress, to own him, to make him unravel and then put him together again.

Oh, Eren was going to fucking do it alright. He liked it rough, but his Captain liked it even more so, and always after they’d come back from an excursion, he should have known.

 

The was a tousle when Levi put up a mock fight as Eren forced the man onto his stomach and held his head against the mattress by the nape of his neck, that vulnerable spot Levi loved to drawl about.

“Is this what you want from me, Captain?” Eren hummed as he positioned himself in between those spread legs. “You want me to make the whole castle hear humanity’s strongest come apart? I’ll fucking do it.”

“Haa.” The face down soldier’s breath hitched, “Give it your best shot, monster.” Levi spat into the mattress, looking out the corner of his eye with grey fire to glare at Eren, urging him on in challenge.

 

Without warning or any further prep, Eren sunk himself into Levi’s welcoming heat until his hips were hard against those pale muscular thighs quivering with tension. _Tight_ , Levi was so tight and hot and soft, so good.

“Yessss, Eren.” Levi hissed against the mattress, he rocked his hips back, pushing himself against Eren’s hips framing his ass.

That was all the cue he needed, one hand with a bruising grip on Levi’s sharp hip, and the other clenched in that soft, black hair holding the man face down, Eren began to move.

 

Levi kept chanting as he drew out and snapped his hips forward with out pause; over and over he dragged the head of his dick back and forth against the spot that made Levi come undone.

All there was, was Levi’s demanding breaths of: _Faster, Eren. Deeper, harder. More. More. More._

And then Eren was already close, he’d been holding out so long tied on that bed, with Levi’s scent in his nose and now with his keening filling the air and his insides stroking Eren in the most perfect way as he slammed home again and again.

“Nngh, Erenn.” Levi gasped into the sheets, “Yesss, like that.”

And fuck if he would go before Levi was ready when he made noises like that, so needy and wanton, a side that only he got to see. With jaw clenched and his hand clenched tighter in Levi’s hair, he angled his hips upwards and groaned through his teeth when Levi _moaned_ at the new stimulation.

“Eren, Eren, Eren. Yes, now, yes, yessss.” And then Levi’s jaw went slack, and the backwards thrusts of his hips stuttered as he came all over the sheets with his white knuckled fists clenched in the fabric. The young man had already taken his cue, breathless and boneless that heat surged through his body as it unleashed itself through his dick. Levi’s name on his lips in a bellow as he came long and hard and slowed his hips to draw each pleasure filled thrust out.

 

 

Pulling out, he sat back to catch his breath and gather the fragments of his mind while Levi turned to face him and do the same, the tension between them faded as breathing returned to normal and heart rates slowed.

 

“I need to kill titans like normal more often then.” Eren laughed as he threw himself on top of Levi and caged him in, a smile on his face and a familiar ache in his heart that he got when he always looked at Levi’s face without his cool facade on.

“Eren.” That voice was soft, caressing the places inside him that no one else could reach.

“Yeah?”

“I would have killed them way faster.” Came the deadpan response. Typical.

“Leviii!” Eren flopped down, smothering him with his larger body as he whined. Stupid fucking Levi.

“Oi, no. Get off me now. No more killing titans like… like that because it makes me think gross shit like not showering before we fuck.”

“I’m going to kill them like that all the time then. You smell nice.” Eren ignored Levi’s glare as he got up and padded naked towards their bathroom. Their joint quarters had been upgraded recently.

“Eren, no.” and of course a statement like Levi’s dirty smell smelling nice would have the shorter man trailing after him like a puppy.

“Well, I’m going to have to, or I’ll never improve my speed, will I?” he turned the copper tap over the bathtub with an obnoxious squeak as Levi gave in with a sigh.

“You already know you did good, given my reaction, but fine. Good work, Eren.” Ah, there it was.

He couldn’t help the new smile that plastered across his face, because even though he was baiting Levi into it, he still praised Eren genuinely, his voice went soft again, and he looked at Eren with that unguarded expression and a curl on his lip that could have been a smile, and it told Eren everything.

“No hugging, you sappy grot. Fill up my fucking bath and make the bed.” The typical Levi was back when an overwhelmed all over again Eren tried to give the soldier a hug and failed.

“So romantic.” Eren said, sardonic.

“So fucking bratty.” Levi shot back with none of his usual bite, and maybe he was still smiling as Eren left to go tidy up.

 

*****

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyway. That's that! 
> 
> My tumblr is captain-ermerica.tumblr.com, don't be shy!


End file.
